¿No venias venir eso?
by TabaCat Stoner
Summary: Pietro se divierte molestandolo y Clint esta desarrollando un tic nervioso.


-¡Hey!- protesto frustrado Clint, justo momentos antes de ser arrojado con brusquedad al suelo.

-Tus reflejos estan fallando anciano- la voz se escucha suave, amortiguada por la distancia y velocidad con la que el corredor se alejaba de él.

Clint maldijo internamente y se puso en pie, sacudiendose el polvo y la gravilla impregnada en sus pantalones. Valoro sus posibilidades, el terreno obviamente no estaba a su favor, siendo mayormente puro y duro concreto, unos cuantos edificios cochambrosos y placas de cemento levantadas del suelo. Al capitan le encantaba sacarlo de su zona de confort.

Se escondio tras una placa levantada, visualizo su objetivo y levanto la flecha.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Hawkaye- regaño el Capitan en su oido- Pierdes valioso tiempo siguiendo el juego de los niños.

-Mierda- maldijo Clint bajando el arco.

-¡Lenguaje!- reprendio entre risas el equipo completo.

Clint queria arrancarse el maldito auricular que lo unia al equipo.

Estaba cerca, tenia el corazon acelerado por la carrera y el objetivo dd su mision justo en la mira. Solo un poquito mas cerca y...

-¿Ya estas cansado abuelo?- resono a su lado la molesta voz de Pietro.

El espia dio un brinco sobresaltado, sacado bruscamente de su concentración.

-Deberias estar corriendo- responde el arquero sarcastico- tengo a tu equipo al alcance de mi mano.

-¡Pero es que me sobra el tiempo!- se quejo el corredor- ¿ves?

Y en un suspiro el detonador ya no estaba y tenia a Pietro de regreso a su lado.

Clint arrojo su arco al suelo frustrado.

Comenzaba a atardecer, caminaban de regreso a las instalaciones, alejandose del campo de entrenamiento. Habian perdido. Su equipo habia perdido y la derrota dejaba un regusto amargo en su boca.

Pese a la animada charla de sus compañeros, Barton se limitaba a caminar enfurruñado y en silencio. Su ojo comenzaba a desarrollar un tic nervioso cada vez que escuchaba la presumida risa del chico Maximoff, irritandose cada vez que este le dirijia una mirada de soslayo. Era un maldito espia, por supuesto que se daba cuenta.

Se encaramo sigilosamente en el primer arbol cercano a la base. Sus compañeros ni siquiera notaron cuando desaparecio en las alturas.

Allí arriba, en las ramas mas altas y frondosas, recostado contra el tronco del arbol, se relajo al fin.

Pietro Maximoff representaba todo aquello contra lo que no podia competir. Su velocidad era capaz de superar la punteria de sus flechas, el sigilo de su espionaje y su imperturbable paciencia. Bueno eso no era del todo cierto, seguramente seria capaz de tolerar al crio si no se empeñara tanto hacerlo su objetivo predilecto de mofas y jugarretas.

Y a Clint no le gustaba ser sorprendido. Eso era todo.

Cuando fue finalmente noche cerrada Clint se deslizo y gracilmente bajo al suelo, sus pies ligeros apenas emitieron sonido alguno, paso una mano sobre sus rubios cabellos, barriendo las inevitables ramitas y se encamino hacia la luz.

-Viejo- llamo una voz a sus espaldas y por milesima vez en el día Clint fue sorprendido.

-¿Es que ahora me estas siguiendo?- cuestiono molesto, girando y enfrentando al muchacho.

-No- respondio rapido como sus pies, sin embargo no lo miraba a la cara.

-Deja de fastidiar- gruño y se volvio para encaminarse otra vez.

-¡Espera! oye viejo yo...

Clint hizo caso omiso y no se detubo sino hasta que la figura de Pietro aparecio frente a el, obstruyendo su camino.

-Queria... quiero... es que yo...- las palabras se amontonaban sin sentido sobre el angustiado muchacho.

El arquero reparo en que el corredor nunca le dirijia la palabra si no mas que para hacerle alguna broma ¿Que era eso que ahora tanto le costaba decir?

-Oye Pietro...

Pietro levanto su cabeza, su mirada por fin los verdes ojos de Barton. Una chispa brillante y una mirada audaz.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo se abalanzo, aferrando con ambas manos la cabeza del arquero y uniendo sus labios a los de él.

Sorprendido Clint entre abrio los labios buscando una protesta, que murio cuando la veloz lengua del corredor de unio a la de el. El pensamiento de Clint se nublo, respondio al demantante beso, engancho al menor por la cintura y recupero el control perdido. Mordisqueo los labios de Pietro, quien se quejo bajito, sus manos recorrieron hasta el tonificado trasero, apretandolo contra su entrepierna.

Pietro aspiro de golpe y Clint sorprendido de si mismo se alejo rapidamente.

Pietro queria correr, la necesidad urgente de salir por pies se enfrento a sus deceos de quedarse. Este era el momento, estaba a la misma distancia de huir o quedarse para siempre.

-Lo siento- se disculpo el joven- nunca me habias llamado por mi nombre y ... no pude resistirme.

Clint se quedo perplejo, el chico resultaba adorable. Si adorable. entonces sus brillantes conclusiones deductivas hicieron su bien logrado trabajo de espia. La carcajada resono en la inmensidad de la noche.

-Eso era- se interrumpio entre risas- ¿todo este tiempo solo molestabas porque te gusto?

-No seas estupido viejo- reprocho Pietro.

-No, no, esta bien- dijo el arquero, agarrando la mano del mas joven, sorprendiendo a ambos con su respuesta.

Atrajo con fuerza al joven y lo beso otra vez. Sorprendiendo al corredor por primera vez.

-¿Que? ¿No venias venir eso?- dijo, una sonrisa adornando sus labios.


End file.
